O Outro Lado do Coração de um Tirano
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: - Agora você será minha, somente minha entendido? - falava Luffy enquanto selava seus lábios nos dela, Nami só conseguiu murmurar um sim desconexo, ele não sabia se era respondendo a pergunta anterior ou se era de contentamento, mas a voz dela saiu tão submissa que o deixou excitado, que o deixou com prazer." *LuNa* *Long-fic* *hentai* *mature* *UA*
1. Introdução (Xeque-Mate)

Já havia anos que os reinos da Grand Line estavam em guerra, isso refletia principalmente no Novo Mundo, um reino que no passado foi brutalmente dividido em dois, as pessoas foram separadas uma das outras violentamente, os campos estavam manchados de sangue, e crianças estavam sendo feitas de escravas por monstros impiedosos.  
Uma dessas crianças era Nami que aos 10 anos fora feita escrava do Marquês Arlong, tinha que servi-lo sempre, não sexualmente, pois nem pervertidos se excitam com crianças, apenas doentes, na verdade ele sentia nojo daquela fedelha, uma escrava não merecia um toque mesmo que fosse a mais gostosa da Grand Line.

Arlong tinha um complexo de superioridade surpreendente á todos que não fossem da nobreza, seus homens aprenderam a desprezar todos, era um homem ambicioso, então logo aprendeu que o mercado de crianças escravas rendia uma fortuna, quase que milionária por ano, entenda, o que mais existia naquele país arruinado eram órfãos, prontos para darem mais gastos ao Governo mundial, organização que cuidava dos reinos, logo, se essas crianças "sumissem" ou servissem para algo mais últil, o problema estaria resolvido e o Governo fingiria que nada estaria acontecendo enquanto seus castelos fossem bem guarnecidos de servos.

Por esse motivo Arlong subiu muito rapidamente em riquezas, títulos e posses, o que despertou a atenção da família Monkey D. que era serva leal do Rei Gol D. Roger, percebendo o perigo em que estava, Arlong decide deixar os negócios negros, e começa aos poucos a entrar em decadência financeira. Amaldiçoava todos os Monkeys D. que existiram, existem e existirão no mundo, principalmente aquele pirralho irritante que o ameaçava constantemente, demonstrando que sabia demais e saber demais era perigoso, pensava Arlong com um sorriso maliciosamente maldoso na boca.  
Enquanto Arlong tentava se reerguer, Nami tentava crescer feliz em meio toda aquela vida infame, nesses oito anos seus cabelos alaranjados cresceram a ponto de chegar à cintura, seu corpo avantajado e volumoso eram prato cheios de desejo para qualquer homem que a olhasse, aprendera a gostar do poder que exercia sobre os homens, sempre teve que ser submissa quando criança, agora dava o troco, muitas vezes chegou a se vender em troca de dinheiro e caprichos, a diferença entre ela e uma prostituta qualquer, era o fato de que ela era de luxo, uma bonequinha mimada e disposta a tudo, apenas por poder e dinheiro.

Um pouco longe dali na corte principal Monkey D. Luffy estava pensando na frente do seu tabuleiro de xadrez, seu avô o ensinou desde cedo que a vida é uma guerra, e a guerra era um jogo, e como jogo poderia ser controlado, poderia controlar todos em seu tabuleiro, todos em sua vida. Era orgulhoso, confiante, astuto, bonito e herdeiro, talvez um dia, do trono do Novo Mundo. Enquanto olhava fixamente pro tabuleiro tentando decidir como trucidar o próximo movimento da parte inimiga do reino controlada por um tal de Dragoon, percebeu que o peão que representava o Arlong estava dando uma certa ajuda ao rei adversário, sorriu, mataria dois em uma jogada só "Foi divertido enquanto durou Arlong, mas eu preciso fazer meu xeque" pensava divertidamente.

Sim, era um mundo estranho aquele, um mundo onde os valores estavam invertidos, todos eram sedentos por poder, eram calculistas e frios, era um país divido ao meio por guerras e mais guerras começadas por simples intrigas, era um jogo de tronos, um jogo de xadrez e aquele menino de cabelos negros só precisava de um movimento para fazer o seu grande xeque-mate.

"No xadrez o peão é a causa mais freqüente da derrota." (W. Steinitz)

"Os humildes sofrem quando os poderosos combatem entre si." (Fedro)

"Não nascemos para usar mas para mandar." (William Shakespeare)


	2. O Sorriso

_"Os animais selvagens nunca matam por divertimento. O homem é a única criatura para quem a tortura e a morte dos seus semelhantes são divertidas por si." (James Froud)_

_"Torturamos os nossos irmãos homens com o ódio, o rancor, a mal dade e depois dizemos «o mundo é mau»." (Fernando Pessoa)_

O reino chamado Novo Mundo estava em crise havia uma semana, era compreensível e ao mesmo tempo irritante, de acordo com os pensamentos do Arquiduque Monkey D. Luffy, pela primeira vez em sua vida um plano deu errado, isso era algo que ele até então pensava ser impossível, como poderia ter um plano seu ter dado tão errado?  
Para desestabilizar a família Monkey D. que atuava principalmente na função de cão de caça do rei, Arlong decidiu usar seus contatos para propor uma "parceria" com Dragoon, lhe daria um baile em homenagem ao rei, toda a alta sociedade estaria lá por um único propósito: uma prometida revelação.

Como Arlong descobriu o segredo mais obscuro do Monkey D. Garp, segredo que nem o próprio Garp sabia (mas uma coisa que todos sabiam era que, essa família tinham seus ouvidos, ouvidos estes que dariam a vida pelo reconhecimento de servir a alguém importante), logo Luffy ficou encarregado de dar fim a este mero "engano", cuidaria de tudo como sempre fez, de modo que ninguém suspeitasse, Arlong visitaria em breve sua falecida mãe.

O plano do Arlong era revelar o quanto a linhagem da família do arquiduque era suja, isso causaria um enorme alvoroço na nobreza, seria provavelmente assunto de fofoca durante anos, talvez séculos, todos estariam tão confusos que nem perceberiam quando o rei morresse ao tomar seu cálice de vinho para se acalmar, pensariam que teve um infarto pelo choque da revelação, seria uma pena, fariam grandes serenatas, poesias, um mês de luto pela sua morte e logo haveria uma pergunta: Quem seria seu sucessor?

Nada mais claro do que ser o próprio revelador do obscuro, que arriscara sua vida pelo segredo que carregara nas costas, que fora corajoso suficiente para enfrentar aquela família demoníaca, estava óbvio para Arlong, pelo menos eles não teriam escolha, teriam que o proclamar o novo rei, o povo clamaria pelo seu salvador que os livrara das garras do "mal". Logo depois enganaria Dragoon, não daria o trono do reino para que ele tivesse poder o suficiente para entrar em guerra contra o Governo Mundial em troca de uma mera posição social, na verdade, achava Dragoon um louco que se perdeu na sua própria insanidade, iria matar Dragoon e usurpar o seu trono, seria governante absoluto, massacraria todas as revoltas e revoluções, dentro de dois anos ou menos governaria de forma total, se não fosse por um problema chamado Nami.

Ele não sabia, mas Nami escutara toda a conversa, vigiou todas as negociações, calculou todos os movimentos do seu "querido amigo", e é ai que você leitor se pergunta idiotamente se foi assim que Nami e Luffy se encontraram, ela contando tudo para ele, desculpe acabar com suas esperanças, mas não foi assim, Nami guardou o segredo para si mesmo, afinal, ela queria apenas posição social e dinheiro, para isso iria esperar o plano se finalizar e finalmente revelaria ao mundo como o seu salvador era tão vilão quanto os que ele mostrara, seria muito bem recompensada, talvez por causa de sua beleza e de sua provável fama repentina um aproveitador rico a peça em casamento, o qual ela com certeza aceitaria, ganharia quase tudo o que sempre quis, quase.

Então como os destinos de nossos principais personagens se entrelaçariam? O que deu de errado com ambos os planos? Como o reino entrou em crise?

Tudo começou na sexta-feira à noite com valsas, vestidos caros, música, bebidas e um porão, isso mesmo que você leu, um porão. Deixe-me lhe explicar, o Arquiduque Monkey D. Luffy pagou muito generosamente várias rodadas de bebida a Hacchi, um dos mais fieis e idiotas subordinados do Arlong, era de conhecimento geral que quando bebia falava coisas indevidas quando indagado sobre tais, logo não foi difícil para Luffy armar uma armadilha para o Marquês, no meio da noite, antes de começarem a servir a ceia, o chamou para uma caminhada agradável sob o pretexto de discutir negócios. O Marquês estava tão certo de sua vitória que ingenuamente foi sem imaginar o que mais aquele fedelho poderia fazer quando ele estava tecnicamente arruinado.

Imagine sua surpresa ao chegar ao jardim e sentir um grande vulto atrás dele, meter-lhe uma coronhada na cabeça o fazendo desmaiar, o vulto silenciosamente o amarrou e vendou os seus olhos, Luffy assistia a tudo isso impassível, queria levá-lo logo ao porão onde preparou mais cedo uma pequena surpresa ao seu peão. Foi caminhando lentamente ao lado de seu braço direito o Conde Roronoa Zoro, desde crianças eram amigos, talvez a única pessoa a quem o Arquiduque confiava e estimava, talvez por causa da natureza do Conde em questão não se diferenciar tanto assim da dele própria.

Zoro o ajudava em seus planos pelo respeito e a parcela do ganho de cada serviço, foi responsável de conseguir a primeira vez do Luffy com a melhor meretriz de toda Grand Line, era um exímio espadachim e para ele só existiam três coisas importantes em sua vida: Saquê, dormir e sua futura esposa Nico Robin, filha da Baronesa Nico Olvia. Apesar de parecer preguiçoso, Zoro era dedicado em suas tarefas, se divertia ao ver o inimigo se contorcer de dor, quantas pessoas já não matara ao lado do amigo para garantir a "segurança" do reino?

Os dois amigos se moviam numa harmonia silenciosa e perfeita, não trocavam nenhuma palavra, tudo se dizia e se respondia pelo olhar, nunca ousou questionar os métodos de seu "capitão", era quase impossível de carregarem sozinhos aquele corpo gordo, mas faziam isso de uma forma tão natural que quem os vissem ali pensaria que tinham poderes provenientes do inferno. O levaram até a entrada dos fundos que os levava ao porão, onde se daria todo o interrogatório. O local era perfeito, pensavam os dois, muito bem escondido e abaixo do solo, ninguém escutaria os gritos dados pelo Marquês naquela noite, ninguém exceto Nami.

Nami se vestira com o seu vestido mais elegante e sexy, quem a visse pensaria que era mais uma debutante escondida da sociedade, pronta para ser desabrochada, ninguém ao olhar para ela pensaria que era uma escrava, sua pele alva e branca, seus cabelos ruivos alaranjados, seus olhos chocolates, seus fartos seios no seu corpo que muitos o comparavam com a coisa mais linda que os olhos humanos já viram, era tudo isso que Arlong queria, não era cego, sabia que Nami era uma das mulheres mais belas que já vira e queria que o invejassem, queria que o vissem impotente ao lado dela, mesmo sendo uma mera escrava.

Passou a noite vigiando o seu mestre. Quando teve que dançar com um belo homem de cabelos negros que tinha uma cicatriz embaixo do olho, pela primeira vez viu alguém que não estava surpreendido com sua beleza, o pior nem sequer se dava o trabalho de elogiá-la, parecia que vigiava uma pessoa à medida que dançavam pelo salão, estava no ápice de sua irritação quando ele pediu licença e foi cochichar algo no ouvido do Arlong, algo que o fez ficar pensativo. Logo em seguida os dois saíram pelo jardim entrando na mata onde se perderam na escuridão. "Seria agora?" pensava Nami.

Decidiu os seguir, estava quase que perdida quando viu um homem de cabelos verdes se espreitar entre os arbustos em sua frente, ele não a viu, estava concentrado demais observando algo, esperando algo...  
...Foi tomada com uma surpresa ao se dar conta do que aconteceu depois, estava em choque, quem eram esses homens e o que iriam fazer com o Marquês? Não a leve a mal, ela não estava preocupada, estava amedrontada, precisava que o plano corresse corretamente para que pudesse subir na vida, se ele morresse daria tudo errado. Poria tudo em que ela esperava a perder, mas como eu já disse, não era uma noite propícia para planos.

Decidiu os seguir por entre caminhos incertos, não estava mais certa de nada, mas queria ter a certeza de que ainda existia alguma esperança para ela, de que a sua vida não era feita somente de expectativas de um futuro que nunca pretendeu existir, desceu as escadas do porão quando sentiu que não a perceberiam, retirou e jogou os seus tamancos em algum lugar, apenas não se importava mais, desceu para o que imaginava ser o nono círculo do inferno que Dante Alighieri descrevera, de tão frio e profundo se mostrava o lugar para onde se dirigia.

Escutava duas vozes masculinas ao longe, conversavam de forma quase que esquemática, só conseguia ouvir palavras desconexas como "nu", "perguntas", "parentesco", "torturar" e "assassinato", seu medo se agravou, queria correr, mas seu corpo cheio de adrenalina fazia exatamente o contrário, se movia cada vez mais ao que parecia ser o fim da escada caracol, sendo a pessoa ágil que era, entrou no que parecia ser uma pequena sala suja e se escondeu atrás de uma carroça de mão cheia de palha, o que viu em seguida a fez entrar em choque.

Arlong estava nu, amarrado numa mesa que parecia ser de tortura, o homem de cabelos verdes se sentou na cadeira ao lado e dormiu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo a se fazer, já o outro homem de cabelos negros com uma cicatriz embaixo do olho, arregaçava as mangas de sua camisa vermelha, desarrochava a gravata e abria uns botões de cima, seu rosto era sem expressão.

Caminhou até um local onde havia uma estante e pegou uma caixa enorme, caminhou lentamente até onde estava o corpo inerte, e retirou algo que parecia servir pra cortar grama, posicionou em um dos dedos do pé do Arlong e o que veio a seguir quase a fez vomitar, o dedo do pé dele agora estava ao seu lado e o homem de cabelos negros agora tinha um sorriso, um sorriso cruelmente belo e aterrorizante, era um tipo de sorriso que fazia alguém gelar, era o sorriso de um tirano.

_"Um indíviduo pode sorrir, sorrir e ser um vilão." (Shakespeare)_

_"O sorriso que ofereceres, a ti voltará outra vez." (Abílio Guerra)_


End file.
